blue moon
by animevelyn223
Summary: un songfic sasuhina de la cancion blue moon de ana tsuchiya.


Hola este fic lo hice por que me inspiro la canción blue moon de Anna tsuchiya. Por favor disfrútenlo.

Naruto no es mío es de masashi kishimoto.

_Es tan oscuro, es tan frío_

_Sin odio, sin lágrimas no hay tiempo para nosotros, nadie más_

_Sólo tú y yo_

Estoy en mi cuarto oscuro y sola. Es tan triste no verte Sasuke. Extraño tu calor y tu amor. Te fuiste para siempre con orochimaru pero aun así no hay odio ni lagrimas en nuestra despedida. Solo estábamos solos tú y yo sin escuchar a los demás en la oscuridad de la noche dándonos nuestro único adiós.

_Ah, es tan triste, es tan profunda_

_En silencio, sobre la ola, a la luz_

_Suavemente bailando conmigo_

Era tan triste siquiera hablar. Tú me miraste como si fuera un profundo "l**o siento" **con tus ojos. El silencio era oscuro. Fui así ti y te abrase fuertemente no con tristeza de despedida si no con amor. Parecía como si bailáramos en una luz de cariño mutuo. Pero después te fuiste.

_Cuando la luz del sol entró en mi habitación_

_Olvida la hora de para llorar_

_No tengo que llorar día y noche, no más_

La luz del sol entro mi habitación iluminándola. Se acabo el tiempo de llorar. Si tú me vieras ahora pensarías que soy una niña débil. No debo llorar día y noche asta tu regreso. Si tu te fuiste para hacerte fuerte yo también me are así.

_¡Oh qué hermosa noche!_

_Sálvame de la sombra a mi lado, oh mi luna azul_

La noche volvió a asechar y no me pude contener. Igual de hermosa y triste como aquella. Sé que tú también velas por mí salvarme de las sombras que me lastiman. Sé que los dos vemos la misma luna. Eres inalcanzable, hermoso y brillante. Eres mi luna azul.

_Es la primera vez que conozco a alguien como tú_

_en toda mi vida_

_Tú eres mi luna azul_

_¡Oh, tú eres mi luna azul_

Nunca había conocido a alguien como tú. Que me amara y cuidara aunque estuviese lejos de mí. Rezare para que estés a salvo. Mi amada luna azul.

_Me haces reír y me haces sonreír_

_Sé que eres mi angelito_

_Cuando me besas, sé que esto es el color del amor_

Me hacia llorar tu me hacías reír. Cuando esta estaba triste tú me asías sonreír. Eres como mi ángel guardián. Cuando me besabas sabía que era amor.

_Quiero ser el aire para ti_

_Quiero ser las lagrimas para ti_

_Voy a eliminar tus lágrimas_

_Si te sientes solo_

Me gustaría ser necesidad par ti como tu eres para mí. Quisiera eliminar tus lágrimas como tú lo haces para mí. Que dejaras de sentir que estas solo en el mundo porque estoy yo para ti.

_¡Oh qué hermosa noche!_

_Sálvame de la sombra a mi lado, oh mi luna azul_

Tres años después otra noche hermosa noche sin ti. Pero veo una sombra cerca de la ventana. Hasta que la luna ilumina una silueta conocida.

_Es la primera vez que conozco a alguien como tú_

_en toda mi vida_

_Tú eres mi luna azul_

_¡Oh, tú eres mi luna azul_

-¿Sasuke?-pregunte lentamente mientras la luna ilumina totalmente la habitación mostrando la cara de el

-hinata, te extrañe- dijo sonriendo y acercándose a mí.

Yo me lo abrase fuertemente y llorando diciéndole.

_Promete, si me perdió en mi camino y no se a dónde ir_

_Mostrarme el camino, mostrarme la verdad, guárdame con los brazos, para siempre_

-prométeme que me llevaras contigo. Que no me volverás a abandonar. Que si me pierdo me encontraras y me mostraras el camino. Que me guardas en tus brazos. Para siempre Sasuke.-llore en su pecho abrasándolo fuerte.

_Quiero ser el aire para ti_

_Quiero ser las lagrimas para ti_

_Voy a eliminar tus lágrimas_

_Si te sientes solo_

-te lo prometo porque tú eres el aire que respiro. Solo lloro por ti. Con tu solo recordar tu sonrisa dejo de llorar y de sentirme solo. Porque tu cuidas de mi aunque no te veía.-dijo el acariciándole la cabeza con ternura.

_¡Oh qué hermosa noche!_

_Sálvame de la sombra a mi lado, oh mi luna azul_

_Es la primera vez que conozco a alguien como tú_

_en toda mi vida_

_Tú eres mi luna azul_

_¡Oh, tú eres mi luna azul_

La noche es hermosa. Ya no es oscura porque estoy con mi luna azul. Nos abrasamos tiernamente mientras no miramos con cariño y pronunciamos tan tiernas palabras.

_Promete, si me perdió en mi camino y no se a dónde ir_

_Mostrarme el camino, mostrarme la verdad, guárdame con los brazos, para siempre_

-Te amo Sasuke-.

-te amo hinata para siempre.-

Y desde ese momento la promesa jamás fue rota y mi luna azul siempre esta brillando para mí siempre como siempre lo hizo.

_**Fin**_


End file.
